pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowls of Dusk
A cave in Pikmin: New World. It is situated at the western flank of the World at Rest and is one of the hardest dungeons in the game. Strangely, it only has five floors. However, despite the low level of floors, this dungeon contains four of the longest and most difficult floors in any cave yet explored. The cave's entrance is also guarded by a mob of Generator Groinks and Psoolixes in a tangled natural maze made of soil. A stone tar gate must be broken down before gaining access to the maze. None of the floors in the Bowls of Dusk are randomly generated and all have the same layout every time they are explored. Most of the cargo here has traps and the floors are filled with rockslides and difficult enemies. The floor layouts are also filled with challenging puzzles involving many types of Pikmin. Each floor also has a different appearance. The fifth floor, which is the smallest by far, is also home to an unusual but highly challenging boss. It is also the only dungeon to feature the earthquake hazard, to which no Pikmin is immune. Ship's Comments " This cave contains environments more vast than ever previously recorded. Though for a group of great explorers such as yourselves I do suspect that the chances of getting into any major dilemma are less that 1 in 400! However, note that the environments we are exploring reach extremely deep beneath the surface of this planet. My calculations may very well change as we delve deeper into this abyss." Hazards * Water * Electricity * Hot Tar * Fire * Landmines * Rockslides * Bomb Rocks * Earthquakes Enemies * Mamuta * Mamaquata * Hermit Crawmad * Water Crawbster * Red Bulborb * Dwarf Red Bulborb * Dwarf Bulbear * Dwarf Orange Bulborb * Plate Bulborb * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat * Refridgerator Groink * Fiery Bulblax * Emporor Bulblax * Armoured Bulblax * Binary Bulblax * Lion's Mane * Snow Mantoid * Bark Mantoid * Flower Mantoid * Cannon Blasterbug * Deflator Spruce * Electric Alder * Smoky Progg * Magnetralix * Gatling Groink * Turrorton * Rain Spectralids * Ember Spectralids * Apple Breadbug * Tonguebug * Toady Bloyster * Wollywog * Tan Wollywog * Dwarf Tan Wollywog * Purple Wollywog * Pistol Mechman * Toady Bloystropus * Bumbling Snitchbug * Swooping Snitchbug * Plantra * Bulbous Dreamer * Upturned Dreamer * Volatile Dweevil * Mitite * Figwort Insect-Eater * Rainbow Spectralid * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Honeywisp * BOSS: Furious Annelidia Plants * Ivy * Figwort * Figwort (Dormant) * Mushroom * Helicopter Seeds Cargo * Bird Cap * Plasticized Dentary * Cavity Provoker * Stomach Quencher * Deceased Beauty * Insectile Fortress * Computerized Multiverse * Shrunken Conifer * Rodent Feed * Money Vault * Security System * Fire Fighter * Thornet * Electronic Blaster * Mantis Family Crest * Foul Feed * Binding Force * Speed Monitor * Temperature Tube * Rocket-Propelled Ballistic * Deathly Emblem * Lively Emblem * Cloud Residue * Massive Flytrap * Enchanted Box * Volume Control * Great Fungus * Fur-Bearing Rod * Humanoid Cross-Section * Slowsand Solution * Grand Platter * Mammoth Floss * Electric Eel * Robotic Infection * Alien Contact * Fish Finger * Devoid Platter * Coin of Kings * Grease Wrap * Enveloped Magic * Darkened Structure * DNA Layout (Dropped by Furious Annelidia) Sublevel 1 This sublevel would seem at first to be a small floor. The ground in it is covered in soil and moss is growing in patches on the ground. The area is a large circular clearing and has many gates that allow access to the other areas of the sublevel. The sublevel is dark and even with the lighting produced by the Sunshine Reactor the place is completely shrouded in darkness due to an overhanging clump on dense ivy, possibly suggesting that it takes place beneath a hedge or bush. The starting clearing is home to a couple dwarf orange bulborbs and a single mamuta. The surrounding gates may be broken down in order to gain access to a vast network of intertwining passageways. These are all filled witth other dwarf orange bulborbs and mamutas, but are also home to a variety of different foes including hermit crawmads, bulbear dwarves, tonguebugs and water crawbsters. One very large hermit crawmad has the Bird Cap, another smaller one has the Plasticized Dentary, a mamuta has the Cavity Provoker and the Stomach Quencher is in a clearing but is rigged with a Fiery Bulblax trap. In one space, there is a pit filled with quicksand and has a wandering Cannon Blasterbug in it. At the center of the pit there is the Deceased Beauty. To retreive the precious cargo the pikmin must go down to the pits center (though this is made risky due to the threat posed by the Cannon Blasterbug). To make the trip back though the player must send their pikmin squad out on their own. Their is a stone spiral pathway that leads down to the center of the pit where the Deseaced Beauty sits on its stone platform. Their is a large wall around the the pit and the only possible way for anything to get over it is by throwing the pikmin over the side. In order to get the cargo back, the player must move round and round the pit, causing the obedient pikmin to follow and eventually make their way down to the center of the pit. The player can move in the opposite direction to avoid the dangerous Cannon Blasterbug that will attempt to fire fiery blasts of seering chemicals at the pikmin. The pikmin do not need to be escorted back though, as they will carry back the cargo all by themselves. The pikmin will also make use of a bamboo stick to climb over the edge of the wall with and bring it back to the Dolphin Pod. Category: Caves Category: Pikmin: New World Category: Pikmin: New World Dungeons